


Trainwreck

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [55]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Oikawa, Matsukawa is an impatient person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainwreck

Matsukawa slid up to Oikawa, breathing on his neck with warm and close pants. "Y'know,  _captain_ , I can help you get the door."

Oikawa elbowed him without looking. He knew it was Matsukawa, but he didn't want  _look_ and see him with heavy, obvious eyes.  

"Don't be so transparent," Oikawa said.

"I'm not."

Oikawa shook his head and continued fitting the key into the doorknob lock. Matsukawa was barely helping. He was almost getting in the way trying to talk to him and interfere, hovering by Oikawa's back and neck.

When the door opened, Matsukawa pressed in behind Oikawa, hurrying him and making him grumble. Matsukawa immediately began guiding him to the supply closet, pushing him by his shoulders as he yawned. 

"Hurry up and get the door," Oikawa said sleepily. It was a Saturday morning, meaning they both woke up a few minutes ago, and the gym was opening for practice in a little while. Oikawa wasn't that tired, but stretching and warming up usually woke him up completely. He waited to the side and let Matsukawa open the closet door when Matsukawa stepped forward and nudged him aside.

Matsukawa didn't bother flipping the light on. He closed the door and moved to mouth at Oikawa's neck, licking and focusing his tongue in small spots to pull out breathy gasps.

Oikawa rested his back on the wall and tilted his head up, noises strangling from his throat and his voice coming out breathlessly. Matsukawa slipped his hand to Oikawa's side, pressing it softly into his stomach. Oikawa was sensitive enough there to the light touch that he tensed and lolled his head down, his eyes closing as he breathed over Matsukawa's hair. He ran his hand through Matsukawa's hair, intentionally messing it up as he sunk his fingers in and lazily threaded them in his hair and to the back of his head.

Oikawa slid down and moved to start his mouth at Matsukawa's forehead, but he stopped when Matsukawa pulled his hand down. "Mattsun? What are you doing?"

Matsukawa silently took a couple of Oikawa's finger into his mouth, gently brushing his lips over them and resting them for a moment. At the wet warmth of his tongue, Oikawa stiffened and fumbled.

"I have to use my hands for  _practice_ ," Oikawa said.

"So?" Matsukawa asked, his question coming out in a warm rush around Oikawa's fingers, gently heating his hand.

Oikawa's nose wrinkled indecisively. "It's… Don't you have a sense of… They're important," Oikawa finished.

"I'm not going to  _bite_ them." Matsukawa's lips moved around the tip of one of Oikawa's fingers. "Unless you _want_  me to bite them, you kinky fuck," he said, slightly muffled.

"We're not doing anything," Oikawa hissed.

"I know."

Matsukawa sucked in his finger more and kept sucking, his mouth heating Oikawa's finger muchmore than his breath did. Matsukawa's tongue pressed and dragged across his finger, leaving it wet and hot, and the sensation got to Oikawa so much that he curled his finger by accident. It brushed the back of Matsukawa's mouth and left him gagging and coughing, and he retreated to recover.

"What's  _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing!" Oikawa defended. "Get back to it."

"Don't tell me what to do." 

Matsukawa pulled his finger in quickly anyway, sighing around his finger. The sigh became a low hum, and when Oikawa squirmed a little, he mumbled wordlessly, making low noises that vibrated on Oikawa's finger and made him fidget and rub his back against the wall. Matsukawa gave a small moan to test his reaction, and Oikawa leaned his head forward, struggling not to make a sound in return. 

Matsukawa's eyes flicked to Oikawa's, crinkling smugly before he moved back and nudged his lips onto two of Oikawa's fingers to nibble softly. His lips touched Oikawa's fingers more than his teeth did, playing with them more than nibbling. The edges of his lips rolled over Oikawa's fingers, and he sucked on them again, moaning on purpose to make Oikawa squirm more.  

Oikawa was barely making any noise. Matsukawa could tell from his hitched breath that he was trying to hold his voice back. It was satisfying to hear Oikawa's struggles and aborted attempts at saying his name, but he wanted to push Oikawa to being louder.

Matsukawa's hand slid to the bottom of Oikawa's head, pressing his fingers in and flattening his palm against the back of Oikawa's neck. His hand gravitated there and rifled up Oikawa's head through his hair. Oikawa dipped his head down, leaning to muffle his mouth in Matsukawa's neck. His light licks and noisy kissing distracted Matsukawa enough to let go of Oikawa's hand. Oikawa dragged his teeth over his neck, sucking and concentrating near his shoulder. 

" _Oikawa,"_ Matsukawa said lowly.

Oikawa mumbled his answer into Matsukawa's neck, his lips pulling away just enough for his voice to come out as a hum. Matsukawa didn't remove his hand from Oikawa's head, but he sifted it more through his hair and tightened his hand, drawing out another breathless sound from Oikawa. It sounded a little like a laugh, but Oikawa buried his mouth again to cover the noise, teasing Matsukawa's neck and licking and kissing up to his ear. Matsukawa wished he could see Oikawa's face with his disheveled hair curling around his sleepy eyes, but keeping Oikawa from seeing him in the dark made him more restless with his hands and mouth. 

A loud thump came from the closet door, and the two of them stopped. The door creaked open. "Hurry up and get  _out_ ," Iwaizumi said. "People are coming into the gym now."

"Guard the door, then," Matsukawa said.

Iwaizumi pulled the door open more and left.

Matsukawa removed his hands and stepped away. "He doesn't sound as disgusted as he used to."

"It's your fault, you know," Oikawa said.

"How?"

"It was your idea…! Just wait until after practice next time." Oikawa grabbed the handle of the volleyball cart and wheeled it out, pretending he was only in the closet to get the gym ready. He walked by Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi looked past with dulled eyes, not bothering to glance at Oikawa or Matsukawa.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
